utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wataame
Wataame (わたあめ) to koreańska utaite, znana ze swojego silnego i czystego głosu. Jest jedną z popularnych koreańskich utaite na NicoNico Douga; jej najpopularniejszych cover to "oblivious" , ending z animowanej serii Kara no Kyoukai, z ponad 286,000 wyświetleniami od sierpnia 2013. Wataame wzięła udział w kolaboracyjnym albumie "voices in a bottle ~ Kankoku kara Umi wo Koe Todoita Uta ~", który zawierał piosenki Vocaloid, które coverowała z utaite, jak Guriri, Nobunaga, ENE i Kuripurin. Projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.06.20) # "Chocolate・Train" feat. Wataame i Sohi (2008.11.23) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -meltdown-) (2009.01.13) # "Iteza ☆ Gogokyuuji Don't be Late" (2009.02.11) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) (2009.02.17) # "Cendrillon" feat. Wataame i Han (2009.03.02) '(Taken down on NND)' # "BLAZE" (2009.04.19) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Happiness Rabbit) feat. Wataame i Shouta (2009.05.14) # "celluloid" feat. Wataame i Ameiro (2009.05.23) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.07) # "Breakout!" feat. Wataame i H+ero (2009.07.20) # "Setsuna Star" (2009.08.05) # "Aikaren ~ Subete Natsu no Sei ~" feat. Wataame i Ameiro (2009.08.26) # "SPiCa" (2009.08.29) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.09.12) # "COLOR" feat. Wataame i Guriri (2009.09.20) # "Toy Box" (2009.09.27) # "Starduster" feat. Wataame i Kuripurin (2009.10.22) # "trick and treat" feat. Wataame i irony (2009.10.30) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Wataame, H+ero, Kakichoco, Kuripurin, Guriri, Komeru i Soraru (2009.12.24) # "Kimi ni Ai ni Ikimashou" feat. Wataame i K-ta (2010.01.05) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Melancholic" (2010.04.24) # "ACUTE" feat. Wataame, ENE i amu (2010.05.10) # "Passionate squall" (Seikon no Quasar ED) feat. Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne, Montea i Reji (2010.06.28) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.07) # "Futariboshi" feat. Wataame i ENE (2010.07.12) # "Hankou Seimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.07.21) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" feat. Wataame, ENE, Guriri i Nobunaga (2010.07.25) '(Taken down on NND)' # "Matryoshka" feat. Wataame i maro. (2010.09.01) # "Lacrimosa" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE i Nobunaga (2010.09.06) '(Taken down on NND)' # "Calc." (2010.09.12) # "ARPK" (2010.09.17) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) feat. Wataame i Guriri (2010.09.28) # "Juliet and Romeo" feat. Kuripurin i Wataame (2010.10.09) # "Hana e Tadoru Ito" (2010.11.02) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2010.11.18) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" -Band Edition- (Air Aquarium) (2010.12.18) # "Merry Christmas" (2010.12.25) # "Nico Hime ~ Are you LADY? ~ " (2011.01.01) # "Tou Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE i Nobunaga (2011.01.31) # "Cat Food" (2011.02.10) # "Tokyo to Rock City" feat. Wataame i Guriri (2011.04.16) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.04.27) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Wataame i Inakamono (2011.05.06) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Wataame, ENE, Guriri i Nobunaga (2011.05.23) '(Taken down on NND)''' # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kuretamono ~" (AnoHana ED) -10 years after ver.- feat. Wataame, Nico i Yukisaki (2011.06.24) # "HERE" (2011.07.09) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.19) # "Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid song) (2011.07.26) # "Romantic Breaker" (2011.07.28) # "out of the hole" (2011.07.30) # "Monochross Road" (2011.08.09) # "fix" (2011.08.29) # "Sayoko" (2011.09.05) # "Tooi Sora" (Distant Sky) feat. Wataame i Kuripurin (2011.10.17) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Wataame, Guriri, ENE, Nobunaga i Kuripurin (2011.12.01) # "Just Be Friends" -piano ver.- (2011.12.06) # "Santa Claus is comin' to town" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2011.12.30) # "Nisoku Hokou" -English ver.- (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.12.31) # "oblivious" (2012.04.20) # "DRAGON" (collab) (2012.08.02) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame i Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Band ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) (2012.12.23) # "Me no Nai Watashi" (I, Without Eyes) (2012.12.24) # "Officially Missing You" (Tamia song) feat. Wataame i EVO+ (2013.04.29) # "Sing a Song" feat. Wataame, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, eclair, Rishe, Cocolu, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham★ i Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase toshitemo" (2013.09.11) # "Chijou no Senshi" (Warriors of the Earth) (Sakura Taisen V ~Saraba, Itoshiki Hito yo~ OP) feat. GEM, WeatherH, Kao-tan, Ryoh, i Wataame (2013.09.27) # "I JUST DO IT FOR YOU" (HY song) feat. Wataame i NORISTRY (2013.09.29) # "Taifuu Nanoni Yobudashite Gomen" feat. Wataame i Inakamono (2013.11.01) # "Donut Hole" feat. Wataame i Romelon (2013.11.02) # "Stay with me!" feat. Wataame i Romelon (2013.11.13) # "S・K・Y" (2013.11.27) # "Kaerimichi" (2013.12.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2013.12.12) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (2013.12.31) # "For The First Time In Forever" feat. Wataame i Harmonica (2014.03.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" Wataame i Harmonica (2014.04.12) # "Kimi ga Iru" (You Are Here) feat. Mes, Wataame, Ayaponzu＊, Cocolu, Kakichoco, EVO+, Ali i Vivienne (2014.04.18) # "Parallel Hearts" feat. Wataame, Kuripurin, sunsea i Harmonica (2014.05.29) # "Passcode 4854" (Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo R ED) (2014.05.31) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" (Love Live! OP) (collab) (2014.05.31) # "Break Out" feat. Syantihs, Kart, kzt, Wataame and 208 (2014.07.20) # "Hajimete no Oto" feat. 38Ban, Cocoyashi, Wataame, Shoose, Chao i Nitmegane (2014.07.31) # "from Y to Y" (2014.08.02) # "Next Chance to Move On" (Persona 4 Golden OP) (2014.08.30) # "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" feat. Moko, Freesueru, eclair, Wataame, Cocolu, *Nano, Harmonica, Mes i Nanato (2014.11.08) # "Kaitou F no Shinario ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) feat. Wataame, Nobunaga, tyao, Kuripurin, K:te, EVO+, Shoose, GEM, Harmonica i Romeron (2014.11.14) }} Dyskografia Galeria - ilust. Yukitsuki (雪月) |Wataame sing a song 37830318.png|Wataame w coverze "Sing a Song" - ilust. Omu (おむ) |Wataame.png|Wataame w prawdziwym życiu |Wataame RL.png|Wataame widziana na blogu |Wataame 000.png|Wataame widziana na blogu |ali cocolu ayaponzu mes wataame kakichoco vivienne evo kimi ga iru.png|Od lewej do prawej: Ali, Cocolu, Ayaponzu＊, Mes, Wataame, Kakichoco, Vivienne i EVO+ w coverze "Kimi ga Iru" ilust. Mogelatte (モゲラッタ) |Sorewabokutachikiseki2.png| Cocolu, *Nano, Wataame, Eclair, Moko, Freesueru, Harmonica, Nanato i Mes w "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki" ilust. Atiki (Aちき) |Wataame o037104721315241426984.png|Wataame widziana na blogu }} Ciekawostki *Jest znana ze swojego nadmiernego użytku Twittera; czasem ustawia na zdjęcie profilowe śmieszne obrazki. *Często nazywana jest Watako, gdyż jest to łatwiejsze do wymówienia. *Jest często przedstawiana z watą cukrową, ponieważ "Wataame" znaczy właśnie wata cukrowa po japońsku. *Napisała tekst do oficjalnej, koreańskiej wersji piosenki demo SeeU - "Mission". Linki * Twitter * Blog * Ask.fm Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Kobiety